Z-King and Lord Primeval's Fanfiction Trailers
by Z-King
Summary: This will be a collection of trailers of Fanfictions we will do in the future of this website. Giving you a taste of what is to come from us.
1. Trailer 1

_Author's notes. As you have read this fic will be showing trailers for what is to come by me and Lord Primeval, But don't worry we will still be doing Godzilla x Titan 3 and Doctor who companion what if. This is just what is to come in the future._

 _Enjoy cause this fanfiction is what we will do after finishing Godzilla x Titan 3._

What if.

 _We see the oceans and in the distant, ships sealing across._

A powerful word that can change events in life, sometimes the changes can be good or bad depending on the choice.

 _Then the scene changes, taking us under the sea and we see all the fish and sea life that live in it._

Sometimes what ifs can be a change in event, sometimes it can even change a person or individuals.

 _Then we see the sandy floor._

Or sometimes a what if can have someone from one story meeting another.

 _Then we see a silhouette of a mermaid with long hair swimming with a small fish as they passed the sand, and the movement caused the sand to reveal a golden lamp._

This is the kind of story we will be telling.

 _Then the mermaid came back and picked the lamp up showing us Ariel smiling at her newfound treasure._

Z-king and Lord Primeval presents.

The Mermaid and the Genie.

Coming soon.


	2. Trailer 2

_Author's note. Here is another trailer for an upcoming story. This one will affect the Avatar series. Not the one with blue cat aliens._

The Avatar the master of all four elements, the Avatar was to be the balance between the living and the spirit world.

But balance can mean something else.

What if The Avatar was to maintain a different balance.

What if….

(Play Creeping in my Soul. By Cyroshell)

We see a hooded figure walking across a burned ruined town, as the figure bared glances over the many fallen bodies on the ground.

 **I see your face before my eyes I'm fallen into darkness**

The hooded figure removes his hood to show Avatar Wan the first Avatar. His face shows great sadness, he paused his movement when he sees a lone figure standing, alive.

 **Why must I fight to stay alive. Heroes fallen**

The figure's appearance was female. Around the same age as Wan no less. The woman wore a dark robe covering her body, her hair was long reaching ending at her upper back.

The woman turned to face Wan, her face covered by a blank black mask with only her green eyes showing.

 **Wake me can't you hear me calling**

Wan let out a small tear as his eyes glowed white and at that moment the woman's eyes glowed red, as they charged at each other. Wan's hands erupting fire while the woman's hands where covered in water as they clashed.

 **Out of darkness they come crawling**

As they clashed a wall of smoke erupted changing the locations. Now it is a ruined temple and in the middle of it was Avatar Yangchen. She sits meditating in thought until she hears rumbling.

She opens her eyes seeing the ground shook, she looks onward as a massive figure runs toward her, it's fist covered in gauntlets made of stone.

 **Here I am, I am Lost in your land and I hope you will be creeping in my soul**

The massive figure raised it's fist about strike but Yangchen used her air bending to dodge the attack, as she lands safely behind her attacker.

The attacker's appearance is of a giant man, his chest wrapped in chains, the only clothes it wore was ragged pants while his chest showed scars, the man also wears a familiar mask on his head. His eyes filled with wild rage as it glowed red.

At once Yangchen's eyes glowed white in response as they both charged at each other.

 **Shadows fall, let me out hear my call and I'll always believe creeping in my soul.**

Dust once again fills the area as we now arrive in a forest with Avatar Kuruk holding a spear as he walked in the woods looking for the one who took his love from him.

He hears motion behind him, he incase his spear in ice and throws it at the source of the sound.

The figure jumped reveling the centipede spirit Koh and on his back a woman in full body armor, her hair tied in a bun, and her face covered in a mask, with eyes glowing red.

Kuruk's eyes glowed white in anger and both he and the woman jumped towards each other.

 **Creeps form the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind, creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine**

Once again dust covers the area but this time a figure jumps out. It is Avatar Kyoshi lands on the ground of her island and with her bending abilities, four boulders rise up and with her hand motions, launches them up at her target.

 **I fade away into the night my eyes are closing in**

Her target is man in monk robes floating in mid air, with his hands folded and wearing a mask. The man waves both arms as a gust of winds blow the boulders away but Kyoshi summoned another boulder to lift her at the monk and jumped at the figure with her fans in attack.

The monk's eyes glowed red as his hands covered in fire and flew at Kyoshi.

 **Shadows are fleeing from the light my nightmares can begin**

And again dust surrounded the area but then a fire blew it away, the man who launched the flame was Avatar Roku by a beach.

Roku then bend water form the ocean behind him and with his other hand raised a stone boulder, then with both arms created a small gust of wind and tossed it at the ground

 **Wake me can't you hear me calling**

Then Roku felt a presence behind him, he turned and saw a woman rising above the water.

The woman appearance his old, she wears ragged robes, hair runs wild, her fingers incased in ice, and mad cackle was heard from the mask she wore.

Roku frowned. The mad woman's eyes glowed red as Roku glowed white and both of them charged at each other.

 **Out of darkness they come crawling**

Dust appears once again and then a boy got pushed thru the cloud and fell on the ground near the fire nation.

The boy was Avatar Aang, he grabbed his shoulder in pain as he stood up.

Aang paused as his eye's widen in fear, as a young woman walks out of the dust, he attire is a mix of armor and village clothing, her eyes glowing red thru the mask.

 **Here I am, I am lost in you land and I hope you will be creeping in my soul**

Aang tries to move, but he finds his feet incased in ice, Aang looked at his attacker's hand now covered in a long sword made from rock and ice, as she is about to charge in for the kill

 **Shadows fall let me out hear my call and I'll always believe creeping in my soul**

But then a whip made of water grasped the masked girls arm, she turned to see Katara, then Soka charged with his sword at the masked girl, but she jumped and kicked his face knocking him out, then she heated Katara's whip making it boil forcing her to let go.

 **Creeping in my soul it's getting out of control I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole**

Then a stone pillar was launched at the masked girl but she dodged it and saw the one who threw it, Toph.

The masked figure was about to charge when Zuko jumped in launching a wave of fire at her.

 **Justice in the world is hard to find time has come got to make up my mind no matter how deep or remote you hide all my thoughts seem caught up inside**

The masked girl then manipulated the fire to her advantage and launched them back at him, but Katara made a wall of water to shield her friend.

But Katara did not see the masked girl by her as she grabbed her throat.

Seeing her in trouble, Aang's eyes glowed white in rage and levitated with a gust of wind surrounding him.

The masked woman saw Aang and dropped Katara while her eyes glowed more red and charged at Aang who followed in turn.

 **Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine**

And again a cloud of dust surrounds the area this time the area is in a crater in the middle of Republic city, and two figures stood apart from each other by a pillar of light.

On the left was Avatar Korra, her face showing a mix of anger and great sadness, while the one on the right was a man in black with the mask covering his face.

They both faced each other as their eye's glowed as others have done before

 **Here I am, I am lost in you land and I hope you will be creeping in my soul**

Korra attacked first kicking off fire at her foe, but the masked man bend water as a shield.

Then he slammed his foot to the ground making a wave of rocks towards her but Korra used air bending to leap from the attack and launched herself towards the masked man with her fits covered in ice.

But the he saw it coming and incased his hand in molten rock as the their fist collide the force from them both caused them to be pushed back.

 **Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call and I'll always believe creeping in my soul**

Korra moved back, then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Aang smiling and her smiling back.

Then they both turned towards the mask figure along with all the Avatars that came before and behind them the spirit of light Rava.

 **Here I am, I am lost in your land and I hope you will be creeping in my soul**

The masked man stood staring along with all the ones who wore the mask before, and behind them the spirit of darkness Vatu.

 **Shadows fall, let me out hear my call and I'll always believe**

Then at once all the groups charged at each other causing a blinding light to surround the area as we now see Rava and Vatu circling each other like the yin yang symbol

 **Creeping in my soul.**

There is one true balance in the world.

The balance of light and Dark

Peace and War

Good and Evil

Z-king presents.

The War of the Avatars

A Last Airbender and Legends of Korra retelling.

Coming soon

.

.

.

What if there where two?


	3. Trailer 3

_Author's notes, once more another trailer for what is to come. Hopefully we will have this ready before October, but that all depends on the fanfic curse._

 _Enjoy!_

For years the city of New York has been plagued by the supernatural

 _We see the city surrounded by green mists_

But then four individuals stopped the threats from these supernatural creatures time and time again.

 _Then the mists starts to disappear_

But now…

 _The screen goes blank, as an image of a black box with a skull on the front, with it's eyes glowing eerie green._

A new threat to the city and perhaps the world will begin.

 _Then a clawed hand came out of the shadows and grabbed the box. Laughing hauntingly_

(Ghostbusters theme start)

And this time…The Ghostbusters will need help on this mystery

 **"** **If there's something strange in the neighborhood. Who ya gonna call? Ghost…"**

?: "RHOST!"

 _Scooby Doo suddenly appears out of nowhere then ran into the distance_

Scooby Doo: "RAGGY!"

For the first time ever on

 _We now see the Mystery Machine driving next to the Ecto 1_

Mystery Inc and the Ghostbusters team up to face this new foe.

 _Then we see a hooded creature with glowing red eyes seen thru the hood with it's claws holding the box and slowly opened it releasing a swarm of specters._

Can this team work together to stop this threat?

 _We now see Scooby Doo near a buffet table filled with so much food._

 _Scooby then happily picked as much food as his palate could hold not noticing Slimer doing the same thing until both eyes saw a piece of chocolate cake._

 _They both touched the cake and they finally notice each other._

Scooby: "AH RHOST!"

Slimer: "AH DOG!"

 _They both dropped the cake and ran like heck._

Perhaps we should call someone else?

Z-King and Lord Primeval presents

Who ya gonna call Scooby Doo?

Coming soon.

 _Then Scooby Doo came out of a door wearing the Ghostbusters uniform, tech included._

Scooby Doo: "Ry ran't rafraid rof ro rhost!"

 _Author's notes, I'm surprised no one has come up with this crossover before._


	4. Trailer 4

_Author's notes, this trailer is of another fanfiction that me and Lord Primeval are surprised no one has done yet._

Anomaly

(Primeval Theme begins)

 _A bright circle surrounded by clear shard like substance appears._

A mysterious rift in space and time, the anomaly has shown itself to be gateway to the past and possible futures.

Ever since the first appearance of the anomalies creatures from different points in time have come out of these portals.

But now…

 _Purple lighting starts surrounding the anomaly making it change to its color._

Something from a possible past from a possible future will come and will change everything.

 _Then two voice came out the altered anomaly_

 **"** **MAXIMIZE!"**

 **"** **TERRORIZE!"**

(Beast Wars theme)

Z-King and Lord Primeval

Presents

A Beast wars and Primeval crossover

Crossed Timelines

"It is time for humanity to enter the Beast Wars. Yeeesss."

Coming soon.

 _Author's notes, Hope you enjoyed that trailer. I know I did._


	5. Trailer 5

_Author's Note: Here is another trailer from a story born in the mind of Lord Primeval. A tale set in…Legos? I don't know, Lord Primeval is weird. Let's watch!_

 _PS. We don't own any of this so please don't sue!_

* * *

 _In the shire, right outside Bilbo Baggins hole, a celebration was being held. A banner reading_ _ **Saving Reality: Second Annual Reunion**_ _hung over the humble home. Tables and chairs were filled with many Hobbit and human foods, most of which were being eaten by a dog and a ghost (Scooby and Slimmer) Batman, Wildesytle, Gandolf, and other assorted minifigs made merry and socialized. Not a care in the world._

 _Suddenly, out of thin air, a blue portal emerges. An evil laugh emits from its center. Slowly, the owner of that laugh emerges; Lord Vortech. Batman, Wildstyle and Gandolf braced themselves._

 **Lord Vortech:** Did you honestly think you could get rid of me that easily?

 _As he spoke, a whole slew of evil characters emerged from the portal behind him. Joker, Bane, Wicked Witch, Chen, Zod, Pythor and others piled up next to their master. Each of them smiled or laughed at the outnumbered ensemble of heroes. While everyone was either ready for battle or terrified, Wildstyle simply pulled out her smart phone and pressed one of her contacts._

 **Wildstyle:** X-po? X-PO!

 _Back at Vorton, X-po was disturbed from his all-too-important TV session by his phone speaker. Picking it up, he noticed it was Wildstyle calling him._

 **X-PO:** What's up?

 **Wildstyle:** We're gonna need back up.

 _The answer to her request came in the form of a new portal emerging behind our heroes, with a slew of new characters emerging…_

 **Steven:** WE'RE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!

 _('Dancing with myself' song begins)_

 ** _The Next Chapter in the battle for the multiverse begins now!_**

 _Scene changes to a pyramid in Egypt, where Rick O'Connel is slowly attempting to remove a golden eagle statue from it's post. Out of nowhere, he is interrupted by an unusual guest…_

 **Daffy Duck:** Back off buster! It's MINE! MINE MINE MINE!

 _Daffy grabs the idol, unaware of Imhotehp behind him until it's too late. In a panic, the cartoon fowl runs out the entranceway, which seems to be guarded by Orcs and Gremlins. As he screams, the mob (all but one) is taken out by a blue Tornado of lightning. The last remaining Orc approached the still screaming Daffy, ready to strike with its blade._

 _Then from behind him, Spock casually walked up and performed his famous Vulcan Neck Pinch, taking down the last Orc. Daffy finally stopped screaming and noticed Spock holding out his hand to ask in a subtle way to hand over the idol. Daffy stuck out his tongue, unaware of the hand that snatched it from his clutches; Helen Cutter!_

 _She dashes into an anomaly, only to be chased by Hiccup (riding on a mini-build Toothless), B.A. Baracus on the Mission Impossible bike, and Steven on Lion before it vanishes. On the other side, in a prehistoric jungle, Helen hops onto a mini-build Future Predator to make her escape._

 _Toothless fires off fireballs at her, attempting to stop her from getting away with the Element. She swerves under a herd of Apatosaurus' which eventually led her pursuer to hit one head on. Beside her mount came Reverse Flash, gesturing to pass the item. She nods as tosses him the statue._

 _The speedster villain takes off, behind him is Sonic the Hedgehog, slowly gaining. Rushing towards him, he notices someone racing besides him….XLR8! He nods at him and the two gain more footing. The speedsters keep going, blasting past Superman and Hercules (Legendary Journeys) arm wrestling each other on a makeshift table._

 **Xena:** A-hem!

 _Xena taps Herc's shoulder, pointing out the villain getting away._

 _Embarrassed, Superman and Hercules slam their fists into the ground, creating a massive fissure in the earth that caught Reverse Flash in mid sprint and falling in. As he fell, the statue flew into the air past a suddenly stopped Sonic and a freshly Timed-out Ben._

 _The statue gets caught by Wicked Witch as a new portal opens up. Sonic, Ben, Herc, Xena, and Superman are on the trail as Wicked Witch makes her escape._

 _This time the portal leads to Willy Wonka's factory, knocking an Oompa-Lumpa off of his post and into the chocolate river. The new band of heroes stops to see an army of Bohrok in their way. As they were about to panic, the mini version of the Enterprise ship (flown by Lego Movie Batman) comes in from behind and blasts them away._

 **Lego Movie Batman:** First try!

 _This just leaves Wicked Witch, who starts firing green bolts of fire at our heroes. While she is distracted Mega Man aims his canon and fires a direct hit on the witch. She falls down defeated, dropping the object. Mega Man picks it up celebrating with the new crowd of minifigs_

 _(title appears)_

 **LEGO DIMENSIONS: 2** **nd** **CRISISS (An Interactive story mode Adventure)**

Featuring new franchises:

 _Steven Universe_

 _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_

 _Bionicle_

 _Primeval_

 _Xena Warrior Princess_

 _Ben 10_

 _Mega Man_

 _Looney Toons_

 _Star Trek_

 _The Mummy (90's)_

 _How to Train Your Dragon_

 _Power Rangers_

 _…_ _and many more!_

 **Spock:** This crossover is _quite_ illogical.

 **Bugs Bunny:** Ain't we a bunch of stinkers?

Preorder now and get one of these three polybags:

The Flash

Hawkgirl

Green Lantern

 _Hope you enjoyed our trailer for Lego Dimensions year 3 (hey, if they won't do a year 3, I guess it's up to us!) catch you next time!_

 _Once again we don't own any of this. But if we did...THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!_


End file.
